yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Worlds
This page lists all of the dream worlds in Yume 2kki. Keep in mind this is a WIP, and new versions are released very often. Locations are subject to change. Note: to prevent this page from becoming too long, please create articles on the notable areas and link them under the notable areas column. Please have the areas match the world. Gravel/Gray World What the entrance looks like: A green coil. This world is a gray colored maze. It is filled with various enemies that wander around. It has a taxi that leads to the highway and various other worlds. Notable areas found within this world Ascii World Pokemon World:The Fairy effect can be found here. Highway It's a long yellow road with stars in the sky, and a small tunnel that leads to the Purple Light Maze. Purple Light Maze A purple maze with various enemies in it. Grey Ghost Area Library What the entrance looks like: A red book. '' The Library is a library filled with shelves and books that pop out of their place. The books that move sometimes hold random text, poems, and stories. Other books hold pictures. Some books will transport you to another area. '''Notable areas found within this world The Apartments An area that looks very much like any normal apartment, just with weird characters in almost every room. The Maiden Outlook Marijuana Goddess World '''''What the entrance looks like: A neon vase. This world is filled with noise and color. The colorful tiles make a sound when stepped on. The tiles together form a picture of a person sitting cross legged and holding a sun (It resembles Buddha). The person has a dot on his/her head. When you step on this dot the person will take up the whole screen and bounce up and down in front of you accompanied with a fast paced song. This world is filled with grey upright bugs and yellow noodle creatures. Notable areas found within this world The Hand Hub The Theatre The Sewers The Town A Japanese town with buildings, a bus stop, and a bar. The Museum A strange blue museum filled with artifacts from your dreams. The Orange/Grey Desert Red Streetlight World What the entrance looks like: A red streetlight. '' This is dark world with dozens of red streetlights sprawled everywhere. 'Notable areas found within this world ' Heart World ''What the entrance looks like: A red sun with a pink blob in the center. '' '''Notable areas found within this world Mushroom World ''What the entrance looks like: A mushroom with a green top. '' A happy cheery place filled with mushrooms and mushrooms. Notable areas found within this world Theatre World ''What the entrance looks like: A cresent moon with a single star. '' A dark place with cardboard trees, rocks, and two cutout princesses and princes. The music keeps changing tempo at random moments, which has been found to alter Urotsuki's speed as well. Notable areas found within this world Nail World A world with nails all around. A very 'creepy' area. The Baddies Bar The outside is very reminding of Numbers world from Yume Nikki, and inside the bar is filled with a bunch of enemies. (They can't harm you) Urotsuki's Apartments ''What the entrance looks like: A gray door. '' A world that very much resembles Urotsuki's room, except without a computer and different games. Going out the door reveals what appears to be a large house. It may be what her house looks like. Notable areas found within this world Dressing Room An area with various outfits to try on, including a maid outfit and business suit in the first room. In the second room, there's a black and white outfit, black and green outfit, green w/ black and white checkered outfit, artist's outfit, a generic outfit that may resemble Sabitsuki's, blue and white checkered outfit, and a blue outfit. In the center is an inaccessible outfit. Leaving these two rooms resets your outfit. Trophy Effects Room A room that displays your currently obtained effects on pedestals. Interacting with them does not seem to have any effect. Graveyard World ''What the entrance looks like: A gravestone. '' A dark world filled with weird characters, gravestones, and giant objects shaped like the ace, the spade, the club, and the heart. Fun Fact: The characters on the grave read Urotsuki. Notable areas found within this world Geometry World ''What the entrance looks like: A blue pyramid. '' Notable areas found within this world ''' Garden World ''What the entrance looks like: A white flower and a pink flower. A large world. It has blue grass and green plants. Stepping into a shadow changes these colors to orange grass, and yellow and green plants. Flies float around the area, and the buildings take you to strange houses. The Bike effect can be found here. Notable areas found within this world ''' Toy World/ Lego Blocks World ''What the entrance looks like: 4 blue cubes lying side by side'' A world filled with Lego blocks and checkered platforms. The purple floor allows Urotsuki to slide about, but only in one general direction at a time. If you eat the cheese on the plate, Urotsuki shrinks, allowing you to access new areas of the world that you couldn't when you were large. Eat the cheese again to get larger again. '''Notable areas found within this world Mini Maze From a first person perspective, you have to guide Urotsuki through a series of passageways. Pressing Z activates a map where a small sprite of Urotsuki marks where you are. In past versions of the game, this area was where the Medabomb effect could be found. On the original map of the Mini Maze, you can see that the paths are arranged as the digits in Pi. Forest World What the entrance looks like: A white stone with grey markings on it. Notable areas found within this world Underground